A Passionate Hate
by RuKkA
Summary: Tsunade is stressed..overworked And she can't get a certain sannin out of her head. She becomes semi depressed and Jiriaya tries to cheer her up. right when it started working someone pays Hokage-sama a little visit rating may/will go up l8ter chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade x Orochimaru fanfic A Passionate Hate

, okays this is my first fanfic (yay) So ya basically if you flame me ill just delete your review. You don't like it don't read it idc. But for those who enjoy it YAY! I like you guys. Enjoy. Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or the characters in my fanfic. -emoemoemo- wow sukks to be me TT 'thoughts' "talking"

Chapter One

It was a rather cold winter night in kohona. Children were rushed inside to be tucked in bed by parents. Somewhere near a very irritated Tsunade glared daggers at a large stack of papers.

'Why the hell did I even agree to this' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Tsunade reached for her bottle of sake she purchased the other day.

'What the hell? Where'd it go?! Damn! Shizune must have found it. How though? I hid it so well!'

The annoyed hokage began sorting the papers as fast as she could. Three hours later she walked out of her office. Tsunade shuddered as she wrapped her green sweater close to her body. Then she walked toward the direction of her apartment. She passed the bridge where she and her team trained many years ago.

'Those were the good ol' days.'

She chuckled to her self as she imagined her slugging Jiriaya for calling her flat-chested . While Sarutobi-sensei shook his head. Orochimaru smirked at Jiriaya as Tsunade called him a " Snow topped annoying pervert". Tsunade's heart clenched as she thought of _his _face, then sarutobi's corpse. Then she glared.

"Gah. That bastard can drop dead " she whispered to herself.

She looked up and saw she was at her apartment door, and fumbled through her shirt and pulled out her key. She walked through the door and bolted it. Memories of her past made her feel even more tired.

' need some sake'she thought. Then she remembered Shizune's

words

"hokage-sama don't get drunk tonight you still have three other stacks of important papers to tend to by tomorrow afternoon. If you have a hangover you wont wake up."

Shizune if only you knew. I wont drink too much she thought

'just enough to clear my head'.

Tsunade scuffed her way through her kitchen to her rather large, onyx sake cabinet.

'choices, choices eeny meeny miny moe'. She grabbed a peach flavored bottle and sat on her sofa.

POP! The sound of the bottle opening echoed through the house. Tsunade poured herself a cup, and downed it. No matter how much she seemed to drink her head just wouldn't clear.

' Heh. we'll se about that.'

Then another. And another, and another and another. She couldn't get Orochimaru's voice out of her head. Tsunade I can revive your brother and Dan if you heal my armss. She threw her glass against the wall. It shattered in to thousands of tiny pieces. Sobs racked her body. 'Why can't I get you out of my head' She picked up the bottle of sake and took three big gulps as the sobs became muffled hiccups. 'Why me? Why does it hurt so much! Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Jiriaya instead! Goddamnit i killed these feelings so long ago!! Orochimaru why?' She continued to drown her anguish in alcohol. It burned her throat...just the way she liked it. Sake seemed to be the only thing she loved that didn't leave her or betray her.

Tsunade knew it wasn't healthy at all to drown her sorrows in the warm sake, but its the only thing she can look to for comfort. She went for another sip and realized the bottle was empty. She threw it to the side and got another one. In no time she was finished with the new bottle and stood up to get another.

Her vision began to blur as she barely felt her self falling . The ground was moving. so was her apartment. She began to feel sick everything around her seemed to swirl and blend together.

Thud!

She blacked out.

Ookies how did you like it? short i knows but teh next one is gonna be ALOT longer. So how was it for my first FF? ookies review and tell mehs kayyz┘. Oro-kun is in the next chappy most likely havent decided 333

Thank Yoh to those who like the fanfic Zank yoh for the support peepz

I do not own naruto and never will unless I somehow conquer the world ;3 Enjoy R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thank Yoh to those who like the fanfic Zank yoh for the support peepz . And the constructive critics :D I hope this is to your liking. Mucho Loves to the Fans!

I do not own naruto and never will unless I somehow conquer the world ;3 Enjoy R&R

Chapter Two

The sun shone on Tsunade's face as she groaned. She open one eye to regret it immediately. She quickly covered her head with her dark green pillow.

-Wait Pillow?-

She quickly grabbed a kunai from under her mattress and slung it at the intruder sitting in her room

. "Oi, Tsunade is that anyway to treat your old comrade"? Jiriaya chuckled.

"Ji-Jiriaya? Wait how'd you get inside my apartment…Why am I in my P.j's" ?! she shrieked.

"DAMNED PERVERT" !! "whoah whoah Tsunade.. I didn't dress you it was Shizune don't hurt me" ! As if on cue Shizune walked in the bedroom.

"Tsunade I thought I told you not to drink last night!" Shizune scolded. Ton Ton oinked and seemed to agree. Tsunade stared at the wall.

"Well at least I didn't drink a lot, could you keep it down my head is killing me" she held her head in her hands.

Jiriaya spoke up. " You call five bottles not a lot. Not a lot my ass, Shizune had to finish the papers for you and clean your living room".

"gomen-ne Shizune-chan, and thanks for cleaning up after me" Tsunade said. " Your welcome Tsunade-sama" . Shizune smiled as she held the squealing tonton in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama there isn't anything left to do at the office so you can rest untill tomorrow" Shizune said as she walked out of the door. Ever since she woke up Jiriaya had been staring at her concerned.

'shit… he's gonna question me isn't he…must avoid it some how' she thought as she bore away from his gaze.

"Tsunade…what's bothering you?" he finally asked the question.

"Nothing, just stressed is all" she said a little too defensively.

" You're lying to me". he said plainly. "You haven't drank this much since _he _left." He chose not to mention the other incident similar to this when her lover and her beloved brother died.

" Im stressed and that's all" she lied again

. "Tsunade we both know you are lying" he said clearly reading her. She tossed her blonde hair back. Hazel eyes glared at him. 'Damn I did it this time' he thought knowing what was to come.

"Goddamnit I told you...I'M STRESSED". she yelled.

Jiriya put his hands up as if shielding her wrath.

" okay okay, ill drop it" he said feeling exhausted.

" Can you leave so I can get dressed?" She said as she stared at the wall.

The white haired man stood up and left the room closing the door behind him.

'finally alone at last.' Tsunade thought to herself as she pulled her p.j top off .

She walked to her closet door in only her undergarments. She stared at herself in the mirror on the closet door. Her hands reached up to lightly brush a scar that went from her collarbone to her chest. She sighed and opened her closet and pulled out her usual outfit and sat on her large bed.

Meanwhile a troubled Jiriaya paced in Tsunade's living room. 'she's lying and we both know it! Or is she? Damn why is she so secretive? She's been in there a while should I go in?'.

Right when he decided to go knock she walked out mumbled something like "going on walk lock door when you leave". He just stood there flabbergasted. "What the hell she just left". He stood there for a little while before he went off to peep at the local hot spring.

A few miles down the street Tsunade walked into an old abandoned park. She walked over to the rusty swings and sat . Higher Higher she went… then down down. This is how her life has been she finally feels whole, then when she least expects it she falls to the ground. Her eyes began to burn.

'I refuse to cry! I refuse to cry!'

She was too busy sorting out her emotions to feel a presence come behind her.

DUN DUN DUN Cliff hangy! I know im evil. Gahahahah im bored gonna go play DDR some and possibly write some more in a few. The more peeps that review the sooner ill update! Kayy baiz.


	3. Chapter 3

Gahhh I had writer's block fer like EVER…sooo I am gonna try to write more this week. Okay Okay , I know the previous chapters have been short. So I am going to try to make them A LOT longer. I am lazy :D Kay Disclaimer time.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in my fanfic. I own nothing. -emotear-

R & R

Tsunade gasped loudly . A sharp kunai was put to her throat. Her capturer's cold breath on her neck. He began to press down harder when she didn't acknowledge him. She felt the kunai slit her delicate skin slowly. She still stared blankly at the swings across from them.

"What do you want ……Orochimaru".

She was fully acknowledging him now. Her venomous glare was directed entirely to him. The sadness she had turned to pure hatred. Gold met Hazel.

The deep calm voice killed the silence.

" You know already what I'm here for Tsunade-hime".

'How dare he! I REFUSE!!' She seethed with rage as she kicked him away. She had told him the last time they met. Her mind hadn't changed. She wasn't going to heal his arms. The smirk on his face told a different story.

"Heal my arms". His smirk was still in place.

"NO!" She screeched. 'I have to stay calm. Getting me angry is just what he wants'. She inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"What for…So you can destroy Kohona and any village around it". She said in a calm voice. He faked a look of hurt, then smirked. Suddenly his arms were snaked around her waist. She felt his warm breath on her neck making her inwardly shudder.

"Tsunade-**chan **I am hurt, why would you accuse me of such things".

The Tsunade from the past would have blushed at their close contact , but those feelings had long ago died, or so she thought.

He nuzzled closer to her neck. 'I WILL have my arms healed'.

"Tsunade you don't blush when I touch you anymore, I thought you loved me". His mocking words hit home. Tsunade lunged and aimed a fierce punch just to have it blocked.

'Damn snake'. She threw another punch. Caught again.

Tsunade took in a deep breathe trying to calm herself. She aimed for the smug smirk on his devious face.

'I need to calm down, I haven't laid a scratch on him'.

As she prepared to aim another punch he disappeared. She began to panic, scrolling her eyes all around her. She panted as she tried to figure out where he would re-appear. Orochimaru was always the master of stealth, she didn't have a clue where he was.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Behind me'! She was too slow.

"Give up yet Hime'? He snaked his arms around her waist .

She shivered and struggled to reach the emergency kunai strapped to her thigh. The more she struggled the tighter the "intimate" embrace became. She grasped the tip of the handle when she heard the mocking laughter.

"Don't think I'll make this easy for you to escape". He hissed in her ear.

Clank! Clank! He threw the kunai out of her desperate reach. Her fist met his porcelain jaw. Now he was officially pissed. He glared pure hatred into her eyes. She glared right

back. She got into a fighting stance gathering chakra she had left in her fist and lunged at the Kohona enemy.

They panted glaring and exhausted. Tsunade plopped to her knees unable to stand any longer. She frowned in defeat. 'Damn, damn, damn. I've failed again. I hope everyone will forgive me, this is the end'. She closed her eyes accepting death with open arms.

After a few minutes when death didn't reach her Tsunade looked towards Orochimaru.

He has leaning on a tree a few yards away with his eyebrows furrowed.

Tsunade couldn't help but to smile. 'He's just as exhausted as me'. An idea sparked.

"Oi, Orochimaru". Tsunade said in a tired voice.

He glanced at his former teammate. 'What the fuck does she want'?

"What is it"? He hissed.

"Lets negotiate". She said calmly

Suspicious the snake sannin searched the woman's face.

"What do you suggest"? He said in an annoyed voice.

'Crap, I didn't think of that.' She bit her lip nervously. ' If I screw up Kohona is screwed'. She sighed deeply.

"Meet me tomorrow night. My room 9:00 We'll decide there. But no weapons or back up".

His eyes burned into her making her feel uneasy. She fumbled with her shirt waiting for an answer. He stared as if he was looking into her very soul. She didn't like it.

"WELL"? she raised her voice losing her patience.

"Okay". He smirked at her sudden mood swing.

She stood up and walked away with all the energy she could muster. When Orochimaru disappeared she exhaled ran home.

Once Tsunade returned home ate dinner, popped some aspirin and went back to sleep.

The whole night she dreamt of the pale snake sannin.

THE NEXT DAY

Shizune watched Tsunade race through all the papers set for the week.

"Hokage-sama are you feeling quite right today"? Shizune said in a worried voice

Tsunade glanced at Shizune annoyed. 'God, sometimes I really regret agreeing to this job'.

"I'm fine, honestly Shizune. You worry too much".

Tsunade left her office at 8:00. She was a nervous wreck last night, but was full of confidence now. She was sure her plan would work. She'd have a safe country, her team would be reunited, and maybe she'd stop thinking about Orochimaru.

The clock chimed. It was time and Tsunade bit her lip in anticipation.

As if on cue he jumped through the opened window. Tsunade sat up locking her eyes with Orochimaru's. He sat on the corner of the bed.

"Shall we begin"?

"Mmkay".

"You surrender Sasuke back to us, and stop attacking Kohona".

The nervousness returned to her quickly. She began to doubt herself. 'What am I doing? Orochimaru is in my room, an enemy, a very dangerous enemy. Oh my god'. She balled her hands up tightly.

"What's in it for me"?

"You would have an ally".

He looked around the dimly lit room and pondered.

"If I don't harm your pathetic village, you must allow me to go through Kohona freely".

'Hell No' She grinded her teeth.

"And I keep Sasuke , but let him leave freely."

"If you hurt him or anyone in the village, unless it is self defense you will be killed".

"agreed" he said through clenched teeth

"Do not betray me Orochimaru". She said as she shook the pale sannin's hand.

YAY. I got it finished. Mmmkay. R&R and I shall try to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Yes I know…I suck. I haven't updated in years. I lost my passion for writing for a while. Now, I'm back and I'm revamping this fic. It's revamped form is titled, _Passion, Pain & Cruel Smirks._ Thank all of you guys who reviewed. Hopefully you guy's will like the new version :D


End file.
